


Shifty & Memphis: One Shot

by COOL1nate



Series: Out of Context Shifty & Memphis [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Tik Tok - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Furry, Meme, Rift, Tik Tok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COOL1nate/pseuds/COOL1nate
Summary: I was forced to create this by Memphis...





	Shifty & Memphis: One Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MemphisWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MemphisWolf).



> I was forced to create this by MemphisWolf. If you don't know who she is, go to Tik Tok and search @funfetti_memphis. Her boyfriend is @shiftyisspiffy. (Mine is @the_cool1nate if any of you are curious.)

The moon had risen once again. The day was gone, yet some people didn't seem to care, they kept their eyes open just as if it was still day. Among such people are our two main characters: Shifty and Memphis. The two decided that this particular night would be the perfect night to spend some "alone time" together. They were both at Memphis' place, sitting on a bed, staring into each other's gaze. Neither looked away from the other for they didn't want to. Their staring was so intense that they didn't even seem to be blinking.

"You seem nervous," Memphis said to her partner. Shifty said nothing, yet a faint pink color did start growing on his cheeks. "Don't worry," Memphis said as she lifted a collar and leash in front of their faces, "I'll try to be gentle."

Memphis then put the collar around Shifty's neck, both continuing to look into each other's eyes as she did. Memphis could see Shifty still wasn't 100% comfortable with what was happening to him though. After making sure the collar was fastened, Memphis lightly tugged on the leash, bringing Shinty just a little closer to her. Memphis moved her face next to Shifty's and whispered into his ear.

"It's not too tight, is it?" All Shifty did to reply was shake his head. "Good, we don't want you choking." Memphis softened her grip on the leash and the two leaned back upright. It was here when Memphis noticed that Shifty started sweating. "Are you hot," Memphis asked.

"A... little," Shifty said nervously.

"Let's fix that then."

In response, Memphis grabbed Shifty's hoodie zipper and started to unzip it. When it was fully unzipped, Memphis helped remove the hoodie the rest of the way. She was flustered when she realized he wasn't wearing anything underneath; his abs were on full display.

"You work out, don't you," Memphis asked.

"Sometimes," Shifty responded.

"Would you start working out more for me?"

"Possibly..."

"That's good to hear. Do you feel cooler now with your hoodie off?"

"A little, yes."

"Does this mean you're ready for the main attraction?"

"Let's just get this over with..."

"Oh, eager are we?"

Shifty kind of regretted his words after the response, although he was a little excited to start what they were about to do. With no words, Shifty looked once more into his partner's eyes and nodded, signaling that he was ready.

"Fuck it, let's just do it already."

A crack of a smile formed on Memphis's face. "If you say so." Memphis then took the leash she was holding and tied it to the end frame of the bed, making sure it was securely tightened. Shifty now had to lye down on the bed so the collar wasn't tugging on his neck. Memphis was about to ask Shifty if he was truly ready, however, his face told her that she didn't even have to ask. He was more than ready. Without saying a word, Memphis grabbed Shifty's gun. Shifty wasn't ready for such a sudden movement. He gasped.

"Was that too quick for you," Memphis asked in a worried voice?

Shifty smirked before quickly taking his gun out of her hands, aiming it at the door, and firing, all the time laying on the bed looking at the ceiling. At that moment, LeBron James knocked down the door.

"Wanna Spri-" was all he could say before a rift bullet hit him directly in the head, teleporting him somewhere else. Shifty's movement was so quick that it surprised Memphis.

"One shot," Shifty shouted. Memphis giggle softly. "See, I told you I could shoot LeBron James square in the head while being tied down and looking at the ceiling."

"Alright, you win," Memphis said. Shifty smirked in response.

"Can I be untied now," Shifty asked. "I just realized how kinky this scene looks with no context."

"Haha, you're right. If the readers didn't know any better, they'd probably think we're in a oneshot fanfiction."

"Yeah. It's a good thing the author put that space between "one" and "shot" in the title."

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> I got you good, didn't I?
> 
> Update: Because the demand for a sequel is (for some reason) overwhelmingly high, I would like to inform you all that, yes, a sequel is under development!


End file.
